


Date Night

by coffeebuddha



Series: Emma Verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be <i>normal</i> to want a night to themselves away from the kid, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilyn_1007](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evilyn_1007).



"So then I tell the students that what I slipped on turned out to be an _eye_ and some smartass in the back of the room yells out, 'Maybe it was trying to help you see where you were going.' I swear undergraduates used to be more clever than that, didn't they?"

"Mm-hm. Fascinating."

Spencer lowers his fork and narrows his eyes at Derek, who is staring intently down at his lap and making small noises of agreement every few moments.

"Either you've suddenly gained an unhealthy obsession with your groin or you're texting the babysitter again. I honestly don't know which option I'd prefer right now."

"Hmm. And then?"

Spencer kicks Derek's ankle. Derek's head snaps up, his expression stunned and innocent.

"What?"

"Texting. You." Spencer crosses his arms and digs up his Hotchiest expression. "Stop that. We're supposed to be reconnecting as adults and sharing quality romantic time together. That's not going to happen if you don't stop reminding Joan about emergency contact numbers and where the diapers are."

Derek's face crumples a little in contrition for half a second before his eyes widen in alarm. "We _did_ tell her where the diapers are, right?"

Spencer rolls his eyes and starts to say that yes, of course they did, but then he pauses. "Did you remember to put the emergency contact numbers on the counter?"

"You know," Derek says slowly, "I feel pretty connected to you already and I don't think either of us have any complaints about the romance portion of our relationship if what happened in the shower this morning is any indication. Can't we just go home and watch The Wiggles with Emma?"

A pause.

"Check please!"

"Oh, thank god."


End file.
